


【KK】小熊猫要豹豹

by tzkcxy



Category: KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *豹子51X小熊猫244  兽化童话？搞笑甜饼*注意！不会变成人！全程动物形态！*反自然规律！不要当真！这两种动物是天敌的！





	【KK】小熊猫要豹豹

0  
刚是一只才成年的小熊猫，他的人生旅途在刚刚开始的时候就遭遇了最大的危机。  
一觉醒来，他发现自己身边多出一片暖烘烘的皮毛，惬意地抱着磨蹭了几下之后，才发现他抱住了一只花豹的肚子。  
天敌来了！！！  
小熊猫“呼”地站了起来！＼(# ●△●)／！

1  
光一懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，用舌头舔着尖利的牙齿看着眼前这个小家伙站起来张开双臂伸着小爪爪，好像要给自己抱抱似的，顿时很感兴趣地伸出了爪子想去抱他。  
然而刚见那只死亡之爪向自己伸过来顿时浑身僵硬，咣当一声向后倒去，四脚朝天地躺在了地上，尾巴都僵硬得炸了毛。  
逃？腿都软了站不起来怎么逃哇！  
光一慵懒地站起来舒展了一下身体，他矫健的身躯笼罩在了娇小可爱的小熊猫上方。刚完全被阴影包裹住了，心里暗叫着“我不要死！我还没有交配过！”一边流出了伤心的眼泪。  
温热的舌头舔在他脸上，光一一边新奇又喜欢的舔着他脸上白白的花纹一边呼噜着低低地说：“你好可爱呀，我昨晚帮你取暖来着，感不感动？”  
刚：不、不敢动不敢动(´；ω；｀)

2  
刚哆哆嗦嗦地抱着尾巴蜷缩在光一旁边，眼看着他血淋淋地撕扯着一只小兔子大嚼特嚼。  
他不敢跑，因为他确定自己跑不过这头豹子。也不敢反抗。  
……废话怎么反抗啊！他都有自己三个那么大了！  
虽然……虽然脑袋差不多大嘛，但是架不住人家长呀(´；ω；｀)加上尾巴就更长了(´；ω；｀)  
光一吃了个爽，一边嘎吱嘎吱嚼骨头一边回头盯着他新发现的可爱小宝贝。他刚刚开始自己出门打猎，还是第一次见到小熊猫这种小动物，刚实在是太可爱了，圆滚滚胖乎乎，眼睛亮晶晶的，光一刚才可劲儿舔他来着，白绒绒的耳朵下面的两缕聪明毛被自己舔的湿漉漉已经贴到了小脑瓜上。  
突然，光一意识到了什么，他看了看自己染血的脚爪，犹豫着问：“呃……我吃的是你朋友？”  
刚愣了愣拼命摇起头来：“不不不不是的！(´；Д；｀)”  
光一低头看了看特意被自己留下来的、自己最爱吃的心脏，而且刚才自己还特意捂在脚爪里面让它没有那么凉，还带着一点点温度，他亮出爪子插起那块肉，伸到刚眼前：“呐！请你吃！”  
刚一边哆嗦着一边流泪啃着肉：呜呜呜好可怕！我好像要死了！但是肉肉好好吃哦……(´；ω；｀)

3  
又到了晚上，光一自认为已经跟小可爱熟悉了，所以很自然地把他抓到了怀里，张口“啊呜”一下叼住了他的后颈。  
小熊猫一下子僵硬成了石头：要被吃了！要被当成夜宵了！  
光一不知道他在想什么，纵身一跃跳上了树，在茂密的枝叶之间找了个舒服的枝干趴下来，然后把他的小可爱放在了自己两只前爪之间。  
然而刚并没有放松，他反而尽力伸长了圆圆胖胖的小短手紧紧地抱住了光一的脖子。要不是怕光一这就一口吃了他，他会干脆用指甲狠狠抓住他……光一被他的主动亲近弄得又惊又喜，就势搂着他上上下下帮他舔起毛来。  
嗯……果然小可爱全身都是香喷喷的！  
“不、不不不不不要把我丢下去QAQ实在要、要丢……就、请把我咬死、咬死再丢QAQ”刚哽咽着说出了自己的临终遗言，他觉得光一能在他临死之前帮他洗个澡，应该算是一只好豹，自己都要死了，提个要求应该不过分吧！  
光一奇怪地舔着他的侧脸问：“为什么？”  
“我……我怕高！”

4  
刚很怂。他因为恐高，从小时候就被妈妈抛弃了，自己一个人在地面上抓昆虫吃浆果啃树根好不容易长到了成年，他最大的愿望就是生一窝小小熊猫，到时候自己一定不会因为他们恐高就不认他们。  
自己会是一个好爸爸的！  
但是……他恐怕没机会成为一个爸爸了。  
光一听着他的话痨小可爱哽咽着絮絮叨叨地说着自己的事情，安慰地舔着他，让他慢慢放开了手躺在了自己怀里，然后开始舔他的小肚子。  
小熊猫僵硬住了。  
春天的末尾正好是他可以嘿咻嘿咻的时候，但是他现在真的很害怕，所以被光一舔到小屁屁的时候只是害羞地躲了躲，又抱住了自己的大尾巴想把自己整个都藏起来。  
“晚安小可爱。”光一最后舔了舔刚的鼻子尖，然后轻轻搂着他闭上了眼睛。

5  
“那个……豹子先生？”  
“嗯？”  
“您、您不打算吃我嘛？”  
“我为什么要吃你？”  
“你为什么不吃我？”  
“因为你可爱啊。”  
“呃……”  
刚被这种过于理所应当地答案弄得愣住了，他用力地想了想，嗯……好像并没有什么不对。  
但是，也可能是因为光一嫌自己不够胖，所以才想要把自己喂胖一点？所以说，自己现在还是储备粮的身份？  
刚有点沮丧，但是能活下去还是让他觉得开心了一些。他乖乖地点点头说了声“晚安豹子先生”，也慢慢地试着想要睡着。  
但是……听着可怕的风声他就知道自己在多么高的地方了！根本睡不着！  
刚鼓起勇气，用爪子轻轻碰了碰豹子先生的耳朵，光一懒洋洋地问道：“怎么了小可爱？”  
“那个，咱们明天、能不能换个低一点的地方睡？我、我害怕、一害怕就睡不着……”  
光一睁开眼睛，他看了看刚委屈得胡子都在一颤一颤的样子，用自己的鼻尖蹭蹭他的柔声答应着：“好，我这就带你去低一点的地方。”

6  
刚发现，豹子先生真的对他很好。  
他会驮着自己到处跑，会给自己留下一点最好吃的肉肉，会帮自己找很甜很甜的浆果，会搂着自己睡觉，会帮自己舔毛……  
但是一想到那些都是因为自己只是他的储备粮，他就觉得有些伤心。他不想那么快死掉，哪怕不生小小熊猫，哪怕就只是跟豹子先生一起整天这样东跑西颠也好啊！  
“Tsuyo你为什么不开心？”光一用尾巴圈着他关心地问，“你最近都没好好吃东西。是住的地方太高嘛？还是我找的浆果不够甜？我……”“不是的，不是的，豹子先生很好。”刚用爪子揉揉眼睛，努力让自己开心起来，但是他越是那样想，就越发悲伤，干脆迅速朝光一爬了过去一把搂住他的脖子，在他毛毛的肩膀上用力啃了一口。  
与其自己被他照顾那么久之后再吃掉，那不如现在自己就惹怒他，让他吃掉自己吧！  
咬了一口之后，刚又站了起来，对他摆出了一个（自认为）最凶狠的攻击姿势。  
“嗷！┗|●O●|┛ ”

7  
小可爱又主动要抱抱啦！  
而且刚刚还亲热地舔了自己一下！  
光一欢欢喜喜地抬爪将他抱住，整只小熊猫都一下子抓到了怀里。刚认命地闭上了眼睛等待着致命一击，然而等来的……还是舔毛。  
属于豹子先生的、有些粗糙的舌头，一下下地帮自己舔毛，好温暖好舒服。  
“你好可爱哦！”光一一边舔一边感慨，又补充了一句，“还很爱撒娇。”  
刚：？？？？？  
正在他俩亲热（？）的时候，远处突然走来了一只豹子。  
刚一下子就紧张地爬了起来，下意识地躲到了光一身后。随后他才反应过来，那应该是只母豹子，而且是跟光一同一品种。  
春天是嘿咻嘿咻的季节，她来找光一肯定不怀好意！她要生一窝小豹子，然后、然后……  
然后光一就不是自己的了！  
刚在自己没反应过来的时候就已经冲着那头母豹子愤怒地吼了起来：“哇！┗| 》O《|┛ ”  
光一见他要去跟别的豹子抱抱，脸立刻黑了，冲着那只正朝自己抛媚眼的母豹子凶恶地咆哮道：“嗷——！你给我滚！！！”

8  
母豹子被光一吓跑了。  
正当光一打算板起脸来对刚强调一下，并不是每头豹子都像自己一样喜欢他的时候，突然见他一脸委屈地转过来抱住了自己的脖子。  
“不许……不许豹子先生跟她走！不许跟豹子先生跟任何母豹子走！……公豹子也不行！……其他小熊猫也不行！总之、总之就是、豹子先生只能给我舔毛，只能带着我上树去睡觉，只能把好吃的肉肉分给我吃……呜呜呜……”  
光一愣住了，刚用一只爪子搂着他的脖子，另一只爪子不断地揉着眼睛可怜兮兮地瞅着他。  
“我、我……”光一突然结巴起来，他无措地刨了几爪子地上的土，随后卧下、将刚揽到怀里，温柔地舔舔他的脸颊说，“我不会走的。我一直跟你一块儿。”  
“嗯……”刚抽了抽鼻子，试探着要求道，“那、那继续帮我舔毛好不好？”  
“好呀。”  
在他们暂住的这棵枯树的树洞里，光一用干草铺了一张床，他叼着刚走了进去，把他轻柔地放在了厚实的草垫上。

 

9  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
我这个变态竟然开了辆车……  
不要误会！只是舔毛！最多蹭蹭毛！并没有真的开车！  
但还是敬告好孩子不要看哦！  
以及我知道大概这两种生物都是嘿咻只为了繁殖，然而他们都能听懂对方说话了！还差这么个金手指嘛！就当他们会舒服吧！！  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

刚放松了身体四肢摊开，他这次什么都不怕了，他愿意相信光一的每一句话。  
他相信他的豹子先生是真心对自己好的。  
光一从他的脸上舔起，温柔地、轻轻地用鼻子拱着蹭着磨磨他的鼻尖，然后舔舔小耳朵上的聪明毛，很开心地听着刚低低的哼哼。大部分时间刚都很安静的，只有在自己舔他舔的最舒服的时候才会哼哼。  
他早知道刚的哪里最敏感了。  
春天嘛，应该是嘿咻嘿咻的时候了。光一有几次捕猎回来看到刚偷偷地在树上摩擦胯下，但是一嗅到自己的气息他就乖乖地扭扭屁股回到窝里等待，不想让自己发现他在发情。  
光一直接找到那个地方用力地舔了两下，随着刚哼唧唧的撒娇声，一根嫩嫩的小棒棒从皮毛里面悄悄探出头来。  
光一还是第一次见这个小家伙，有点不敢用舌头舔，他知道自己舌头上带着倒刺平时舔舔毛还可以，但是那里就不可以了。他可不想自己的小可爱疼得软下去。  
于是他只能用鼻子嗅嗅那里，喷吐着热乎乎的气息，仔细地收好指甲用自己的肉垫缓缓地揉着那根小棒棒。  
“呜~豹子先生……”  
小熊猫激灵了一下可怜巴巴地甩起尾巴夹在了两腿中间。他觉得很奇怪，之前从来没有跟雌性交配过，他不知道正确的感觉是什么，但是现在他浑身都热乎乎的，小腹一抽一抽地想要酣畅淋漓地运动一下。  
光一用爪子压开了他的腿，继续用鼻子拱着那儿，用自己嘴巴上短短的毛轻柔地反复磨蹭了几下，随即就听刚一边哼哼着一边用力地快速在他脸上磨蹭着他的小棒棒，那些毛毛带来的密密麻麻的刺激让他很快就第一次射了出来。  
光一呆了呆，伸舌头舔去了溅在自己脸上的几滴，随后整个身子都压住了刚一边磨蹭着他一边舔着他的脖子从喉咙里发出了一连串呼噜声：“唔……你真好吃。”  
“嗯……我、我只给豹子先生吃……”  
刚害羞地用小爪子捧住光一的脑袋，头一次在光一凑过来的时候主动地舔了舔他的鼻尖。柔软的小舌头舔起来好舒服，光一开心地呼噜着轻柔地摆动着尾巴，压低身体磨蹭着，但是小熊猫实在是太小了，他想要一边舔他一边磨蹭某根棒棒根本不可能！  
“嗷！”他不耐烦地吼了一声，用力地用脑袋磨蹭着小熊猫的侧脸，“长大一点……长大一点就好了！想蹭蹭……”  
“我……我帮豹子先生舔舔！”  
小熊猫勇敢地提出了请求，随即他爬起来，推了推光一的身体，光一乖乖地侧卧下来，刚一路舔过他柔软的肚子，光一有些怕痒地摆动着柔韧的腰。  
他已经等不及了。  
刚不太清楚光一的位置在哪里，但是他好歹来到了两腿之间，在那一片可疑的毛毛中用掌心轻轻地按着。  
很快他按到了突起，立刻藏好指甲两爪并用、撸开了皮毛露出了那根鲜红的、还带着倒刺的棒棒。  
“哇……”刚惊讶了一下，他从来不知道原来那里还能长倒刺的……不由得又庆幸起来，幸亏自己不是母豹子，不然要多痛啊！还是现在比较好，舔舔搓搓就可以的。  
光一用尾巴勾住了刚肉肉的小身子，刚低头看看，用两爪的掌心按住了长着肉刺的地方轻轻搓弄，然后温热的小舌尖在鲜嫩的棒棒顶端舔舔、卷着它吸两下，光一立刻受不了地颤了颤身子，低吼着飞速摆动着胯部一下子把刚给震开了。  
刚有点懵地趴在地上，随即就感到光一冲自己压了过来，他的胯部顶在了自己的屁股上，那根棒子在自己大腿根上飞速地磨蹭着，随即打湿了一小片毛发。  
光一粗重地喘息着倒在了刚身上，喉咙里翻滚着低低的呼噜声。他开心极了，很快把刚从身下揪出来搂住，又按着他反复舔起毛来。  
“刚刚那样好舒服。”光一一边舔一边勉强用尾巴缠着他的大尾巴，“我们待会儿再做一次好不好？”  
“嗯……”  
小熊猫害羞地捂住了脸。  
他也好喜欢跟豹子先生那样哦！

10  
有一天，光一在给刚舔毛的时候，看到了经过的另外一只小熊猫。  
那也是出现在他生命中的、他所见到的第二只小熊猫。  
刚很警惕地一咕噜爬起来，但是光一看看那只吓得逃跑都快忘记的小熊猫，又看看自己怀里这只，眯起了琥珀色的大眼睛呼噜着拱着他撒娇道：“Tsuyo~还是你最可爱了。你是最可爱的小熊猫。”  
“……我觉得我们小熊猫都长一个样子。”刚松了口气，不服气地嘟囔着也抱着光一的脑袋帮他舔起毛来。  
“那Tsuyo觉得我呢？”光一趴下来享受着不怎么熟练的舔毛服务，他把身体圈成半圆牢牢地把他心爱的小熊猫圈在了里面，尾巴缠绕着他的尾巴几乎想打一个结、把他永永远远拴在身边。  
“光一当然是最帅的豹子！”  
小熊猫说这话的时候神气极了，那副洋洋自得的模样几乎要让人以为他在夸的就是他自己。他用力地挺起了小胸脯，小脑袋高高地仰着，阳光在他可爱的小胡子上面跳着舞，一闪一闪得好漂亮。  
“所以说，全世界的小熊猫，只有你最可爱。”光一很肯定地做了总结，随后又亲昵地蹭了蹭他的嘴巴，逗着他的小舌头伸出来跟自己互相舔舔，随爪插起一颗香甜多汁的果子来喂到刚嘴边。  
“光一，”刚推开果子突然说道，“如果有一天我先死去了，你把我吃掉好不好？那样，我们就可以永远在一起了。”

11  
光一有些惊讶地看着他，他先是感到了悲伤，再是平静，最后释然地点点头：“好。那，如果是我先死了，你也要把我吃掉，好不好？虽然对你来说可能有点难，至少，”他用爪子指指自己的心口，“心脏你要吃掉。那是早就属于你的东西。”  
“嗯！”刚用力地点点头，他拱进了光一怀里，伸出胳膊尽量地抱住他，“那，如果我们同时死去了……”  
“我们年纪差不多大，我们会同时死去的。”光一很肯定地说，“在家里，就像这样，我圈着你，你抱着我，就这样一起死去。”  
“那，那样的话，等到我们再睁开眼睛，还这样一起一辈子好不好？”刚想了想那副场景，突然觉得好幸福。  
就算不生小小熊猫也没关系，就算没有办法跟同伴一起生活也没关系，他有他的豹子先生陪着，从头到尾，这真是一件最棒的事情了。  
“好。”  
光一站起来舒展了一下身体，轻轻地叼起了刚带着他回到了树洞里。  
“咦？”刚乖乖地垂手垂脚垂尾巴被他叼着，好奇地问，“今天也要蹭蹭嘛？”  
“每天都要蹭蹭。”  
光一肯定地说着，把他放到了舒适的草垫上。

 

=============================  
码到最后有点小泪目x  
不过我查过啦花豹跟小熊猫都能活二十来年！就相当于人类的一百多了！所以白头偕老没问题的www  
脑洞是很早之前开的脑洞，大概目录里还能找到链接……然后前两天又有那个一个人醒来发现好几只豹子那个，所以干脆写了写hhhhh


End file.
